


Almost

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George chooses to jump in the shower first, but that means he's gotta be done by the time Fred gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn’t belong to me, neither do the twins. No profit made, no harm intended.  
> A/N: For the 1st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2011.

“Hmm,” George switched his rhythm from lazy strokes to quick, tight strokes. A moment later he was not only using his hand but also his hips as he pushed his cock into his hand, losing some of his control.

 

It didn’t matter how it was though, his only goal was to finish, quickly. He’d left Fred to close the shop so he could jump in the shower first. And as so, Fred should be arriving in only a couple of minutes, wanting to take his turn in the shower.

 

With his free hand, George pinched first one nipple and then the other, rolling his index finger around them before taking the nub between two fingers. His hand slipped lower, stroking his abdomen down to his navel and then his dick as he grabbed himself with both hands, creating a tight tunnel to push into.

 

He bit his bottom lip as he got closer to the edge, but it wasn’t enough yet.

 

One of his hands slipped lower, grabbing his balls and teasing them as they tightened.  _Almost._

 

His harsh breathing together with the water falling on him clouded his hearing, but it didn’t matter that he couldn’t hear the door opening, he could  _feel_  Fred only a few steps away.

 

“Ah, I see,” Fred’s voice sounded amused. “Not  _done_  yet.” George heard his twin clucking his tongue before Fred muttered something about dinner and walked back out.

 

 _Shit_. He meant to have been done by the time Fred came up.

 

No matter though, what was done was done.

 

He hadn’t stopped while Fred had been inside, so he could almost feel his orgasm. George slipped his hand lower, letting go of his balls so he could push his finger against the muscle behind them. A strong spark of pleasure went straight to his cock, and it was enough to make him spill over his hand and the taps.

 

George moaned, unable to stop himself, even as he  _felt_  Fred come inside the bathroom once more and ask him what he thought about meatballs and spaghetti.


End file.
